


Purpose and Pride

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Late/Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: After the defeat of Grima and Robin's disappearance, her husband, Yen'fay, sets off to find her.





	1. Interrupted Meditations

He had made it his purpose in life to be nothing but a ghost, yet she was fixed on speaking to him as a friend would. Despite his objections, Robin had continually walked in on Yen'fay's meditation exercises and made small chat to him like any other. Invitations to tea, questions, and encouragements all were all spoken to him, but he continually insisted on what he was and nothing would move his opinion. Robin still continued her visits, especially after battles when she was making her rounds, usually finding Yen'fay in his meditation posture.

They often fought together, finding that with both of them able of close combat and ranged, their combinations brought a quick end to any enemy. The Amatsu served him well as Robin fired potent magic from her fingertips, finishing what he had started. He was not one to deny any aid in battle as he felt it was both his duty to continue fighting, to protect the Say'ri of this world. Working alone in his own timeline caused her death, and he wouldn't let another tragedy come to pass. 

The air between the siblings was odd. They both acknowledged their failures, but Yen'fay sought to have it all on his shoulders alone. Say'ri, who was quite close with Robin, confided in her, causing Robin to try and begin patching their relationship. She first decided to try and talk to Yen'fay, only to find him sleeping instead of meditating. He soon awoke and in his frustrations, voiced his worries to her. He still longed for his homeland though he could not return to it, and the pain laced in his voice touched Robin deeply. She wanted so desperately to help him just as much as Say'ri, and once again gave him encouragement and kind words of guidance, this time reaching him and stimulating a sense of yearning in his heart he thought he had long forgotten. Yen'fay had found a piece of the answer he had longed for in calling Robin his friend.

Though Robin's intention to speak with Yen'fay about his strained relationship with Say'ri ended with a different victory altogether, she had another plan. Anna had presented Chrom and the Shepherds with several tickets to a hot springs from one of her umpteen sisters for protecting the Outrealms. A quick memory of Say'ri briefly mentioning the hot springs of Chon'sin and visiting them in her younger days, sparked the idea. She felt a pang of guilt, purposely setting up the scenario, but as she fought the invading Risen in the 'Bathrealms' and saw the both of them getting along, they eventually sorted out their grievances, much to her delight. Robin worried that she might be found out, but a scuffle with the merchant tending the baths ended with her passing out and neither Say'ri nor Yen'fay were none the wiser. Seeing them smile the day after was worth the bruises and enduring headache (though the siblings were a bit concerned as to how Robin acquired said bruises...). 

With their detour of respite behind them, everyone turned their attentions back to ending the war and bringing down the villains behind it. There were few left, Risen and bandits were hardly obstacles anymore, but once their destination was set for retrieving the last gemstone for the Fire Emblem, a twinge of unease pricked at Yen'fay's heart. The battles would soon cease and though he had reestablished a relationship with the Say'ri of this time, he could not follow her back to Chon'sin. His purpose of being a protector would vanish and he'd be reduced to wandering the lands aimlessly. The unease grew even moreso whenever Robin entered his thoughts. She had been the most loyal friend to him he'd ever had, and the thought of never seeing her again caused the unease to turn into aching. His thoughts became selfish the more he dwelled on her. Fleeting thoughts of asking her to stay with him after the war would pop up from time to time, but he would quickly dismiss them. Robin was like a shining sun that rose above Chrom's Shepherds, guiding them all individually, shining her brilliance down upon them, filling them with trust and energy for each battle. Yen'fay felt it not his place to take that beacon away from it's people. Even when the battles ended, she would still surely be needed to scare away the few lingering shadows of the dark future they were aiming to prevent.

And yet, despite convincing himself to not pursue his desires and profess to Robin that he had fallen for her, Yen'fay found himself doing just that in a moment of weakness. Yen'fay saw Robin alone one evening after a skirmish tending to her wounds near the medic tent Lissa had set up. Further observation revealed that the tent was empty and the lamp light out. Robin had taken too long on her rounds and with all available healers retired for the night, she was bandaging herself under the moonlight, probably not wishing to waste anymore oil in the lamps. She was quite happy to see him as he approached and earnestly listened to him as he poured out his heart to her. He had no ring to offer her, only himself and his desire to stay with her, but when Robin's eyes met his, Yen'fay saw her answer was obvious. She was in love with him too.

With a promise between the two of them that they'd both find their way in the world together, Yen'fay's heart felt like it would soar out of his chest. He proclaimed that he wasn't the best in the 'arts of romance', but neither was she. Their first kiss was full of nervousness and affection that was foreign to the both of them, but with each following kiss, they became deeper and more skilled. How long had they both been hiding their feelings from one another? Yen'fay pondered this thought as he tried to keep most of his urges controlled, though the kisses were beginning to cloud his reason. They finally pulled away from one another when the voices of whoever was patrolling the camp could be heard approaching the medic tent. Yen'fay took a step away from Robin with the intent of fleeing into the shadows for cover, but her hand in his stopped him. He found himself gently dragged into to medic tent and pushed behind its curtain door. Robin's index finger placed over his lips stopped his protest, and they stilled their breathing until Lucina and Gerome passed by and out of earshot. 

They said nothing to each other as Robin removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with hers. He was drawn in again to her, now feverishly kissing her like his life depended on it. Through small breaths, Robin mentioned the bed in the medic tent pleadingly and Yen'fay pulled away from her for a moment, cupping her face in his hands, asking her if she was sure she wanted to go further. Robin placed her hands over his answered him with a nod. He wasted no time in picking her up and carried her over to the bed dimly lit by the moonlight. He had hoped the darkness of the tent would hide his nervousness as he hovered over her, waiting for her next move. Her hands went to his happuri firmly fastened to his face and he helped her remove it. She now cupped his face with her hands and they held each other's gaze as Robin professed her love to him again, this time very much like a wedding vow, which he pointed out to her in jest, but then returned one of his own, finishing it with a long kiss. With only Naga as their witness, they were to commit themselves to one another for life on this night. 

Yen'fay shed the rest of his armor knowing it was too complicated for Robin to remove in this situation. She watched him sheepishly as he one by one removed each piece, revealing more of him to her. He left his smallclothes on as he returned to her side and positioned himself over her. She stared in awe at him, his long silver hair now falling off his shoulders, slightly hiding a few of the many scars on his chest. Her hands went to them and she traced her fingers over them almost involuntarily. He allowed this and reassured her when she raised a few small concerns that they gave him no pain anymore. He took one of her hands and kissed it, causing her gaze to be caught by his again. Robin apologized flusteredly, realizing she was unintentionally stalling and started removing her robe. Yen'fay merely chuckled and waited patiently until she was only left in her smallclothes as well. What he saw surprised him. Robin's were done up like the traditional way females wore theirs in Chon'sin. She admitted that Say'ri had shown her how to do them properly out of curiosity and that she ended up preferring them, finding them very comfortable. Yen'fay was already stirred by Robin's bare skin before him, but the look of her in his own people's garments sent his pulse roaring through his body. 

He starting kissing her again, pushing her gently down onto the bed. He broke away from her and requested her permission to continue. Robin pleaded for him to do so and be began descending down her neck with kisses. Her small sighs of pleasure egged him on as he fumbled his free hand over her body and continued his kisses down to where her breasts were wrapped. Robin lifted her chest up from the bed slightly so Yen'fay could unwrap them with ease. He admired her breasts for a moment before he gave them the same attention as Robin's neck. She inhaled sharply at first, but he was delicate and with every kiss, Robin fell into more of a daze. He then worked his way down to the rest of her smallclothes and began removing them as well. Robin shook with desire as Yen'fay masterfully removed the wrappings, closing her eyes to feel every brush of his fingers against her. She peeked through her daze after he finished to see him removing his as well. 

He leaned back over her and waited for her to open her eyes again. 

"Robin." Yen'fay whispered to her, cupping her face again. "Prithee, tell me again that you wish this."

Robin's eyes fluttered open and she met his nervous expression with a smile. 

"Yes, Yen'fay, with all my heart." 

 

There was nothing more to be said between them as their devotion for each other was proven that night, and their future together began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by: http://phr-1.tumblr.com/


	2. The Heartache of Sacrifice

"Robin...!" Yen'fay anguished. "I know how it feels to believe one's life is worth sacrificing..." He wrung his hands in grief, looking up to the now peaceful, clear skies. "But was it not you who taught me the error of that thinking!?"

"Brother..." Say'ri placed her hand on Yen'fay's shoulder.

Everyone in the army was still in shock of what Robin had done for them. Upon learning that the hierophant from Plegia that shared Robin's appearance was indeed her from the ruined future, Chrom and the Shepherds were now faced with the fell dragon Grima, and Robin a choice that haunted her. They had assembled all the gemstones for the Fire Emblem and Chrom had acquired the Exalted Falchion for slaying and sealing Grima once again. However, when Naga realized who Robin was, they revealed to her that if Robin were to deal the finishing blow instead of Chrom, it would defeat Grima permanently. The catch to this was Robin herself would also perish, ensuring that the fellblood of Grima would no longer be dwelling the the world. Chrom forbade it, and even though Robin agreed with him in passing, Yen'fay saw her expression waver once the exchange ended.

Yen'fay gave no opinion on the matter and simply stayed by her side. Robin had so reverently opposed Lucina's death threat only a few days before, and with her promise of staying with him to find their future together, Yen'fay's fears of Robin actually deciding to go against Chrom's orders were not present. But now, with both Grima and Robin erased from this plane, he felt the same type of agony that he discovered after losing his sister.

Say'ri cast her eyes skyward. "She is not gone!" She proclaimed. Yen'fay heart skipped a beat, remembering the words of Naga. The goddess told them all that if Robin's bonds with the Shepherds we strong, she could be brought back to them. It was his only hope at seeing her again. “I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have won, Robin. If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so!” Say'ri pleaded to the parting clouds. Everyone in the Shepherds shouted their own feelings about their bittersweet victory and Yen'fay felt his hope flood back to him.

"...Aye." He started. "I trow you are yet meant for more...” He tightened his grip on the Amatsu and turned his back to the scene. Only Say'ri noticed his exit and pursued after. 

"My brother! Where dost-" 

"I go to search for Robin. Do not feign ignorance, Say'ri, I am fully aware you knew of our courting."

"You mean to go alone!?"

"Aye, you have your role to Chon'sin, this has become mine."

"Fie! We finally make our amends, yet you would now toss them away so frivolously? Let me join you, Yen'fay! Tis foolish to think of doing otherwise!"

"Nay, Say'ri. I am dead in this world while you yet live. Our country needs rebuilding and I will promise you my aid from the shadows once Robin has been returned to us. It is not my intention to abandon you, but you have many now willingly ready to bring our country back to its former glory. Be patient, my sister, our paths will cross again."

"Cease making this so difficult! If you are to search aimlessly, then do so with the Shepherds! You heard their pleas to Naga! Their troubles are also yours!"

"Aye, verily, but each Shepherd had their own role to fulfil in their own time. Prithee Say'ri, do not deprive me of mine. Thou knowest mine heart and how it aches presently. I will not be moved from my path." 

Say'ri opened her mouth to speak again, but her frustration left her once the reality of their situations fell into place in her mind. She sighed and turned her back to him. "Whither whilst thou search?" 

"I go to Valm, I know the lay of it's land better than Ylisse."

"Very well, I will inform Chrom of this. Go now, before my regrets return. Know that I will naught forgive you again if your death reaches my ears!" 

Yen'fay stared at his sister's back, her bare emotions betraying the stoic attitude she had readily adopted. He embraced her from behind. "Forgive your fool of a brother, Say'ri. I promise to return to you with Robin in tow. I will cause you no more grief."

Say'ri shook at his words. "Go then, let your words ring true." 

He released her and quickly vanished from the presence of the Shepherds like a morning mist, no one witnessing his departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a few lines verbatim from the game here.


	3. A Nostalgic Meeting

Yen'fay woke to a cool morning air brushing against his cheek. The embers of his small campfire smoked against the breeze and he got himself up before the smoke decided to change its direction towards his face. He was surprised how well he had slept. His training as a child to listen openly at all times, even in rest, so that nothing could take his life no matter his surroundings, seemed to have been lost on him. Admittedly, he had awoken a few times to whatever woodland creatures strolled near him, but the forest was oddly quiet otherwise. Yen'fay had become used to Risen creeping around every corner, but it seemed like most of them fell with Grima as he hadn't seen any in his recent travels. 

He readjusted his clothing from its sleeping position, trying to smooth out the wrinkles he wasn't quite used to seeing. Yen'fay had discarded and sold off his previous armor in a Ylisse village, changing into garbs less imposing, yet still fit for travel. If he was to be traveling through Valm, he needed to look not like himself. He only kept the Amatsu, and even still, kept it wrapped and on his back rather than his side. The final touch to his appearance transformation was an almost last minute decision to cut his hair. A passing merchant offered him a hefty sum for most of it, but he only allowed so much of it to be taken, still having enough to cover his ears. It took him a great while to get used to seeing his reflection afterwards. 

Dawn was beginning to break and Yen'fay began scanning the horizon for signs of life. He knew there was a port to Valm relatively nearby, but was having trouble locating it, his current camp a result of this. A faint sound of gulls cawing reached his ears and soon a few flew overhead and headed westward. His destination was set. Yen'fay was only a few steps away from his campsite before something else reached his ears; a crack of thunder. He found this curious as the skies were clear and there was nothing oncoming from any direction. He heard it again, this time spying a quick flash light that accompanied it. The third time it occurred, he saw clearly it's source and the realization of it being the magic spell, Thoron, being used in a battle sent him rushing towards it. 

It was never a spell exclusively used by her, but still, Yen'fay wished his disappointments be confirmed rather than dwelling on what-ifs. When he finally reached the source of the magical discharge, he found not Robin, but a boy mildly resembling her, and in dire straights. Dozens of leftover Risen surrounded him and with one last casting of Thoron, his magic book disintegrated. The boy jumped backwards, searching inside his cloak for another weapon, and then attacked a pursuing Risen with a familiar sword. 

"...What trickery is this?" Yenfay exclaimed from his viewing spot.

The boy was not only wearing robes strikingly similar to Robin's, but the sword he had just thrust into a Risen's skull was none other than the Amatsu. The children from the ruined future flashed quickly in his mind and he needed no more reason to jump into the fray. The distressed and clearly exhausted boy looked upon Yen'fay like a angel sent from Naga to save him, and it gave him enough energy back to make quick work of the remaining Risen. Not soon after the two of them finished up, a fresh squad of Risen started appearing from the stairs throughout the ruins housing their battle. 

"Oh, come **on!** " The boy groaned.

"Lad!" Yen'fay called out to the boy. "Let us away from this place! Exhaust thyself no further!" 

The boy nodded and they both feld away from the ruins. Yen'fay led him back to his campsite and the Risen thankfully didn't give chase, the boy falling to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"T-thanks.... That was-" He coughed. "A little bit more than I could handle."

"A little?" Yen'fay raised a brow at him.

"Okay, **a lot**. Regardless, I owe you for hauling my butt out of the fire!" Yen'fay didn't answer him, but instead studied his appearance now that his view of him was no longer obstructed by raging Risen. "U-um-" He uncomfortably stutterted.

"Pirthee lad, what do you call yourself?"

"As in, my name?"

"Aye."

"Oh, it's um-" He paused and his face twisted in thought. "Morgan? I think?"

"You _think_?"

"Y-yeah, I uh-" He tried his best not to look troubled. "I'm having a little trouble remembering things right now. Sorry if i'm being confusing."

"Do you remember how you came upon the ruins I found you in?"

Morgan crossed his arms and tilted his head, trying to remember. "I woke up in a field, and i've pretty much got nothing before that. I just wandered aimlessly into the ruins. Not my smartest move." 

It was very similar to Robin's circumstances. Yen'fay thought it best to continue questions, perhaps jogging the boy's memory would help both of them find some answers. "Your robes are peculiar, i've seen them before, however."

"Wow, really!? I think there's only two of them like this in the world!" He stood up to showcase his clothes fully. "My mother had them made for me-" Something clicked in Morgan's mind and he gasped. "Oh gods, Mother! Where am I and where is she!?" 

"The answer to that inquiry is a bit complicated." Yen'fay answered.

"What do you mean!?"

"Forgive me for answering your question with another, but I wish to see the blade you are carrying. May I?"

"Oh, sure?" Morgan drew the Amatsu from his robe and held it towards Yen'fay. 

Yen'fay drew his Amatsu and held it next to Morgan's. "As I thought," Yen'fay smiled. "They are one in the same."

Morgan looked puzzled. "Is it odd for two warriors to have the same model of sword?"

"What ye hold in your hand, Morgan, is the regalia sword Amatsu. Tis only one in existence, yet we both hold one in our hands."

Morgan looked up to Yen'fay even more puzzled. "But, that doesn't make any sense? How can-" Pain overtook Morgan's face, and he dropped the Amatsu to hold his head. " _Aaah- my **head**...!_ " Morgan cried. 

"Easy, lad!" Yen'fay dropped his own Amatsu and grabbed Morgan's shoulders. "Fie! I've pushed you too hard..."

"Nngh, i'm OK. I want you to keep going. We're connected in some way, aren't we?"

"Aye, you confirmed my suspicions earlier. Morgan, i've quite the tale to tell thee when you are ready. Do not force thyself to endure more pain until then."

"No, i'm alright, I need to know. Please tell me!" 

"You are certain?"

"Yes."

Yen'fay removed his hands from Morgan's shoulders and gestured for him to sit. "T'will be a long tale, best to get comfortable."


	4. Another Ally

"Father!" Morgan happily proclaimed. "What is that amazing looking tree in the distance? Can we climb it!?"

It had been several weeks since Yen'fay had agreed with Morgan to travel together, but he was still not used to his constant energetic mood. Say'ri was not very excitable at this age so he had his difficulties keeping up with every outburst that came from Morgan. 

"Tis the Mila tree, Morgan, it houses the Divine Voice of Naga and there are indeed steps up its branches."

"Wow! Would it be alright for us climb up it? We'd probably be able to see the entire continent of Valm from up there!" 

"Aye, the view is breathtaking, and as we are making our rounds in Valm, I do not see any reason to not climb it."

"Yay! I'll meet you at the trunk, Father!" Morgan ran off towards the Mila tree.

"Morgan, wait-! Fie, thy energy is staggering this early in the morn..." Yen'fay grumbled before taking after him. It wasn't long before they were both heading up the Mila tree's trunk, Morgan many steps ahead and Yen'fay finding his childish excitement an endearing distraction for his loss of breath. His lack of daily training was beginning to chip away at his usual endurance. 

"Woah! This is incredible!" Morgan gasped. The usual clouds around the Mila tree had thinned, giving a clearer view of the surrounding land. Morgan had positioned himself as close to the edge as possible and was gleefully looking to the horizon, his hand above his eyes to enhance the view. 

"...The Voice is absent?" Yen'fay looked around the tree's crown and failed to see or sense any other. While odd, he took his place next to Morgan and viewed scenery himself. "I take it you are impressed?" Yen'fay asked after they were silent for a time. 

"That's an understatement! I don't know if I was ever up here before my memory loss, but i'm glad I'm seeing it now! We'll have to bring Mother up here next time, i'm sure she'd love it."

"While I believe she has been here before, I share thy sentiment in showing this view to her." 

"We could make a family outing of it! Please? We could have a picnic! Oooh with meat pies and-"

"Slow down, lad. We must first find your mother before I can promise such things." Yen'fay chuckled. 

"Aww, have a little enthusiasm, Father! I'll fill up a book of family activities for us to do, that's a promise I'll make right now." 

"Robin and I will surely do our best to fulfil them if possible. Prithee, keep them in the realm of realism."

"Noted! I'll keep my more outlandish ideas for daydreams."

"Much obliged." Yen'fay grinned and Morgan gave a small laugh before putting his attention back to the scenery. It wasn't long until Yen'fay found his gaze going back to Morgan with the intention of suggesting they move on, but he stopped that train of thought after spying a somber expression on his face. "Morgan, what ails you?"

"Huh? What?" Morgan's expression immediately went back to it's cheery normal. "I'm fine! Did you want to get moving again?"

"Morgan, your deceit is as clear as water, you needn't hide things from me."

Morgan's expression dropped and he looked away from Yen'fay's gaze. His eyes watered slightly but he closed them before any tears could surface. "I'm just- frustrated, frustrated at myself and the fact that I lost my memories so easily. It bothers me even more that my memories of mother are so crisp and clear while there's nothing of you. I want so desperately to remember, I know deep down I loved you just as much as I do mother, but nothing comes no matter how hard I try!" Morgan opened his eyes, his hidden tears now close to spilling.

"Morgan..." Yen'fay knelt down to his level and grabbed his shoulders. "Know that you are my precious son, memories or not." 

"But still-!" A few tears streamed down Morgan's cheeks. "Having lost all of our memories together?! There was probably a million of them! And now that they're gone I can't help but feel like I... I've failed you..."

Yen'fay gripped Morgan's shoulders tighter at the sight of his tears. "Stay your tears, Morgan, you have done no such thing! I must apologize to you. Tis a horrible thing I have done, having you bear part of my burden with this search, hardly giving you any time to recover or have any time with your own thoughts. I've let my own pain rule mine heart and became blind to yours." He bowed his head to Morgan. "Tis your father's failure that causes thine heart to ache, and I can only pray that I be worthy of your forgiveness."

"Father...! You don't have to-" A familiar pained expression took over Morgan's face and he held his head in agony.

"Morgan? Morgan, What troubles you?!" 

"I-" A smile spread across Morgan's face. "I remembered something! It was just a small memory, but I saw you! You were smiling and calling my name! You were a bit older, but it was _definitely_ you!" Morgan laughed triumphantly. "If I can get one of them back then i'm sure I can get the rest! Gods, i'm so happy! Thank you father!"

"I do not think i've done anything worth praise, but I am relieved to see you back in high spirits-." 

Morgan hugged Yen'fay, stopping his thought. "Let's get the rest of them back with Mother, OK?"

Yen'fay embraced him back, his initial surprise turning to pride. "Aye, i'll not fail you again, my son." Yen'fay gently tousled Morgan's hair. The sudden sound of a twig snapping had both of them instinctively reach for their weapons and get into battle ready stances, the touching moment over. The sound itself had come from a far off protruded root and Yen'fay pointed the Amatsu at it. "Fie! Show thyself! Know that I have little patience for games such as hide and seek."

" _Gods, how long have they been there?_ " Morgan mumbled through his embarrassment.

"Eeeeek, i'm sorry!" A small figure ran out from her hiding place, a long red cape matching her frantic movements. "I was just up here looking for Tiki and was on my way to leave when you two showed up! I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't just waltz out!"

"You are-" Yen'fay recognized her from his time with the Shepherds. "One of the future children, yes?"

"Yessir! Nah at your service! And you're Yen'fay! Good to see you again...?"

"If my disguise is so easily see through I should perhaps have removed more hair." Yen'fay grumbled.

"Oh no! It's actually quite good! I just pieced some things together while watching. Trust me, it looks good!"

Yen'fay sighed and lowered his weapon. "Nevertheless, why art thou here, Nah? Is your father not Plegian born? Valm seems an odd place to find thee."

"O-oh, well, I don't want to get in my parents way... My mother is already pregnant with me so I really don't have a place there-" She coughed. "A-and I've been out searching for Robin! Tiki and I both agreed to help with the search in Valm, but we were separated a few days back and I've had trouble locating her." Nah sighed exasperatedly. " _It doesn't help that I hardly know the way around Valm and my destructive urges really aren't helping either..._ " 

"Child, you needn't run yourself ragged for Robin's search, but you have my thanks for your efforts. However, I feel it best you return to thine family-"

" **NO!** " Nah protested. "Robin was like the big sister I never had and I'd much rather be lost out here looking for her than sitting back in that house just getting in the way!"

Yen'fay was taken aback by her outburst and Morgan stepped forward. "Well, if you're lost, then why not travel with us? Father knows his way around Valm and we're all working towards the same goal, so...?" Morgan looked back to Yen'fay expectantly. 

"Father? Are you-?" Nah questioned.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Morgan. I'm Robin's son!" 

"O-oh, nice to meet you! I didn't know Robin had a son!" She glanced over at Yen'fay. "Or that she was in a relationship with Yen'fay..." 

"Not many knew." Yen'fay sheathed the Amatsu and began walking towards the descending steps of the Mila tree. "Come along the both of you, let us leave this place. I will give you the guidance you need, Nah, and you may decide thy path henceforth."

Morgan was right behind him with Nah hot on their heels. " _Mother really was loved by all the Shepherd's, wasn't she?_ " He whispered to Yen'fay.

"Aye, a fact I should not soon forget."


	5. Budding Romance

"Hells bells, you are a foolish child, Morgan!" Yen'fay finished tying a bandage around Morgan's arm. "You not only disappear for days leaving a note with no details as to what or where, but you return to me covered in wounds! Pray tell, what was so important that you didst not seek aid from Nah or I? Thine selfishness has worried us ill! Even now, she is searching for you!"

"Father... I'm really sorry- OW! Don't wrap them so tightly-!"

"Thy reason for leaving, Morgan." Yen'fay sternly glared at him. 

Morgan sighed and then gingerly removed a stunning flower from his robe. "I was off trying to find this, for Nah. It's a rare flower called Naga's Bell. She needed it for an offering and was having trouble finding it, so I took a little gamble as to where to get it."

"And said gamble has left you in this state. It still does not explain why you went off alone."

"W-well, I uh, wanted to surprise her..."

"Aye, a fine surprise she will have when she returns and sees you covered in scrapes! Give me your other arm-" 

Yen'fay continued to mutter his angry disbelief at Morgan. It had been months now since the search continued with Nah now aiding them. Even though she tried to seperate herself from them to continue seeking after Tiki, they always ended up running into one another as Nah seemed to continually get lost or would easily be found causing a ruckus in her dragon form. Yen'fay could clearly see Morgan had fallen for her and loved having her around, which he allowed, reluctantly. While Yen'fay found their occasional bout with bandits much easier with a Manakete providing backup, it was times like these, where the children he was to be watchful over did something overly juvenile, that parental rage he didn't even know he had flared up. He wondered if anything he was chiding Morgan for was getting through to him. 

"Morgan!?" Nah's bellowing drake voice came from the sky. She had returned from her search and quickly reverted back to her human form as she landed. Yen'fay moved away from Morgan as Nah ran into him, Morgan forcing a smile through the pain of her embrace. "Where have you been!? Gods, i've been searching all over for you! I thought- Wha- You're covered in bruises and scrapes! Morgan, are you OK!?"

"He is fine, however, I will deem whatever punishment you see fit for his foolishness." Yen'fay answered. "For now, I need some time to cool mine anger." Yen'fay left the two of them in peace and sat a decent distance away from the tree Morgan had been leaning on. He was still close enough to hear Nah's wrathful cries as Morgan no doubt had already revealed his reason for leaving as he did. Yen'fay rubbed his face tiredly, his fatigue beginning to chip away as his anger. "I suppose I may have done something similar at that age..." He mumbled. "Though no one stirred my heart like thee, Robin." He smiled to the sky, letting said parental rage subside. Nah's outburst soon subsided too after Yen'fay heard 'I ought to turn back into a dragon and eat you' followed by loud sobbing. Ah, she had feelings for him as well, Yen'fay thought while waiting for the scene to end. It wasn't too long after that he heard their footsteps approaching him.

"Um, Father?" Yen'fay looked back to Morgan. Nah was wrapped around one of his arms, eyes still red from crying and glaring at Morgan with great intensity. "I really, truly, am sorry for running off like I did. Good intentions or not, it was stupid of me."

Yen'fay nodded and stood up. "And what is to be his punishment, lady Nah?"

"He's never leaving my side again, **ever!** "

Yen'fay chuckled at Morgan trying to hide his embarrassment. "A fitting punishment, though try not to reopen any wounds with a grip so intense." 

"I won't!" She beamed. 

*****

Another night had come and gone with dawn breaking once again. Morgan was still sleeping off his injuries while Yen'fay tended to the fire, waiting for Nah to return from her prayers to Naga. It was a daily occurrence and she never was too far away, though she hesitated leaving this time due to yesterday's episode. Yen'fay was able to reassure her Morgan was still too fatigued to even think of making the same mistake again and she went off to offer the Naga's Bell. She soon returned with a puzzled look and sat down in front of the fire silently. Nah's face became even more troubled as she watched the dancing flames. 

"Was the offering not what Naga requested?" Yen'fay asked. 

"Huh? Oh, no, it was! She was quite pleased but-" Nah sighed. "It's what she asked for next..."

"Is it my understanding she asks for something beyond your strength?"

"No, it's very doable, I'm just lost as to why she wants me to do it. She won't answer me when I ask, so I suppose I'll just have to do it and see." She poked at the fire with a kindling twig. "Though I really don't want to..." Nah trailed off. 

"...Do you need some help?" Morgan drowsily asked. 

"You've done quite enough, Morgan! Don't forget that my threat yesterday might not be completely empty!" Nah retorted. 

"Eep! Noted!" Morgan raised his arms in protest. Nah sighed again. 

"Naga wants me to travel back towards Ylisse. That's all. No reason given, just the command."

"That is certainly odd." Yen'fay observed. 

"It is, but i'm in no place to question a god! So, I guess i'll be heading back after breakfast this morning."

"What? But we just-" Morgan objected.

"I know Morgan, I guess you're off the hook-"

"I'll go with you!" 

"You will **not!** You're still recovering and you can't just leave your father all alone!" She ordered while Morgan frowned and looked away from Nah. 

"...While your concern for me is appreciated, you needn't worry about me continuing my search alone if need be." Yen'fay added. 

"Father? What are you-"

"Did Naga give you a time period for fulfilling her request?"

"W-well, no, she never really does."

"Well then, wait for Morgan to heal, and then the two of you can be off. I started this journey alone and I'm still quite astounded that I ended up with two boon companions."

"But, father! What if something happens to you!?" Morgan protested.

"And what if something happens to Nah, Morgan? I mean no offense, milady, but your draconic urges and tendencies to get lost are a bit worrisome. I am used to being alone and will adjust my traveling to suit it."

 _"You're not wrong..."_ Nah groaned under her breath.

"Furthermore, tis not forever. Complete Naga's task and then return to Valm when finished."

"I guess..." Morgan still looked unconvinced. 

"...Am I understanding that you _do not_ wish some time with Nah by thyself, Morgan?" Yen'fay jested. Nah turned a bright red with Morgan following suit.

"Wha- **_FATHER!_** "

Yen'fay chuckled and threw another log onto the fire. "It is decided then."


	6. Voiced Concerns

Yen'fay found himself staring down the one part of Valm he had been intentionally avoiding. His feet were planted on Chon'sin's border, overlooking the land he adored yet could not yet return to. A few petals from the far off trees flew past his face, mocking the barrier he had made for himself. 

"...Spring is ending." He murmured before turning away from the view. His heart ached for his country, it ached for the thought of Say'ri struggling alone, and it ached for his seemingly endless journey. With Morgan and Nah gone, he was left with only his thoughts for company, many of which were intrusive and becoming harder to ignore. He wished his son and Nah the happiest blessings as their relationship continued to grow, but a part of him wished them still at his side. They were no doubt already back in Ylisse doing whatever Naga bid them to with no idea when they would return. 

Still, a part of this loneliness felt deserved. The memories of his world and how he lost Say'ri there still weighed on him as a burden. He thought that he may had finally gotten past his failures a tiny bit with Robin accepting his affections and with all the villains in his path vanquished, but as Robin had dealt with her burden, Yen'fay's only grew heavier in her absence. Though he knew the search was not futile, Morgan being evidence of this, it did not make the aimless days of wandering any easier. Perhaps if he had stayed with the Shepherds it would have been less anguishing everyday as the sun went down on another fruitless search in misery's company, but as most of the Shepherds hailed from Ylisse or stayed there after the war, Valm was hardly being covered in Robin's search. This was all part of his to bear, and he'd continue to until he held Robin's small figure in his arms again, whispering sweet nothings only she could hear, her soft giggles and even softer kisses giving rewards to his efforts. 

Yen'fay's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. He was now far gone from Chon'sin, but ahead of him lay the Divine Dragon Grounds and the various villages surrounding it. He hoped his fears were mistaken as he rushed to the hills overlooking said settlements. He swore at what he saw. Some were on fire whilst others were eliciting screams from the distressed villagers trying to escape the oncoming flames, or those who carried them. They were not Risen, but an organized group of brigands. A moment of hesitation hit Yen'fay. He was alone, what could he possibly do? But he refused to just standby and watch his fellow countrymen suffer. He set off to the village that was now currently being invaded, hoping to meet the brigands there before they could do anymore damage. Many villagers ran past him, paying him no mind as he headed straight towards the danger they so feared. Yen'fay was in luck as the brigands had yet to finish looting and still held their torches aloft.

"Alright boys, lets drain this one just like the others!" The leader brigand shouted and his band lifted their weapons in agreement. There were twenty, no, thirty of them. Could he possibly take on all of them? It was hard to judge their skill level, but in numbers, they could be deadly either way. Yen'fay stood fast in their way and the leader took notice. "Oh, what's this? A lone warrior has come to test his mettle!"

"It would be ill advised for you to continue." Yen'fay stared him down. 

"Bold words! But will they hold up? You will take us on alone? Tell me your name lad, so that I may repeat it to your family and how you screamed for mercy when I go to cut them down!" 

Yen'fay drew the Amatsu and got into his battle stance. “...I am Yen'fay of Chon'sin. That is all you need to know before you die.”

"Wha-" The leader's words were cut off by the Amatsu swiftly being thrown into his skull. His body fell to the ground and Yen'fay approached it, retrieving his weapon. The rest of the band stared in shock, but soon after all rushed towards him. Yen'fay cut down three more of them with ease and continued his assault until a few more fell. Some of his attackers began to hesitate. 

"He's a demon!" One of them gaped.

"Did he not say his name was Yen'fay? Wasn't that the ruler of Chon'sin?"

"He died in the Demon's Ingle!" Another cried. "H-he's a ghost!"

Yen'fay smirked at their revelation. "Aye, and you'll find the dead have little mercy for the living!" He howled and cut down another. Panic broke out among the remaining brigands and a few ran off in fear, many of the others considering doing the same. "Does anyone else desire a swift death?" He flicked the Amatsu, the blood on it showering the ground. The remaining looked over their situation of their numbers dwindling, and with no one left to lead them, they all began their retreat. Some of them cried about how they'd 'be back' or that Yen'fay 'would pay for this', but their empty words meant nothing as their comrades blood was spilt and their powerlessness unable to avenge them. Yen'fay looked over to one of the close by villages to see Chon'sin troops beginning to arrive to give their aid. They must have been patrolling the area. "I must go." He lamented. 

"You're n-not going **ANYWHERE!** " A voice rang out behind him and a sharp pain in Yen'fay's back accompanied it. One of the brigands Yen'fay had cut down had still been clinging to life. The man firmly thrust his spear through Yen'fay's abdomen before he had time to react. 

" _Auugh-!_ " Yen'fay groaned before falling to his knees, the spear's tip visible through his clothes. "Y-you-"

"Ahahaha..." The man's voice was fading. "Back to hell with you...! I guess i'll see... you there!" His grip on the spear slackened and he fell again to the ground. 

"No..." Yen'fay peered at the wound, now thoroughly staining his clothes with blood. "Not... Like this!" He couldn't move, the spear's weight was too much, and his sight was beginning to fail him. His ears began to cloud just as the sounds of footsteps, most likely of the Chon'sin soldiers, began to surround him. "Say'ri-" He whispered. "Robin...!" A few tears fell from his eyes before he started losing consciousness. A familiar voice echoed in his head before he believed all was lost.

*****

The sound of a town bustling. Hammers hitting wood, children laughing, and the calls of vendors all reached his ears. The sun hit his face and he stirred awake. He was alive. Any attempts at moving was met with pain and he gave up doing so after he could bear it no longer. He was able to manage moving his neck around to observe his surroundings. He had been laid in a simple home with everything placed in one room. His bed was a small futon on the floor and glancing downwards had him discover most of his torso bandaged. The Amatsu had been propped up nearby and it was the sun's reflection off it that shone in his eyes. A small knock demanded his attention. 

"Yen'fay, i'm coming in." He recognized the voice yet couldn't place it. The door opening revealed the one Nah had been seeking along with Robin.

"Milady, Tiki?" Yen'fay questioned.

"Oh, you are awake. Good, you had us worried."

"I... Am unsure as to what is going on."

"I will explain then. These settlements are close to where I presently reside and they were under attack by brigands. I went off to gather some nearby Chon'sin patrollers to help me fight them off, meanwhile you threw yourself into the fray, alone, and nearly killed yourself in the process. And while I am thankful for your aid, I could not be more upset with you."

"Milady, I-"

"You will let me finish!" Tiki glared at him. "I understand your reasons for wishing to aid your countrymen, but I do not understand you so willingly risking your life when you not only promised Say'ri your return, but your reason in the first place to travel in this way is to find Robin! Pray tell, Yen'fay, who you you think would have had to inform them of your passing and see their entire beings wracked in grief!? I have seen Say'ri's tears for her lost brother once, and I refuse to see her weep over losing another! You are a _fool,_ Yen'fay!"

"It... It is as you say..." Yen'fay looked away from her. "In a moment of weakness, I let my lamentations rule my heart. Twas foolish and I deserve no forgiveness."

Tiki's expression softened. "Yen'fay, believe me when I say that I know your pain all too well. I have lost countless friends and loved ones, some disappeared without a trace whilst others simply lived their lives until their last breath. It has always been a curse of sorts, but with each loved one lost, I knew to never forget them and the warmth they brought me." She paused and looked pained before continuing. "When... The Great Hero King Marth, my precious Mar-Mar, died, everyone grieved. While I felt my heart had been shattered to pieces, I realized that in Marth's absence he left behind his family. His children and their children we're all still living, grieving, just as I was, and I realized that their tears were now mine to dry just as Marth had done for me. Which is why I must be careful with my life as I have devoted it to Marth's descents and the world they live in. I wished to always be by their side, and though my role has changed throughout the years, I was able to fulfil it with Chrom and Lucina in helping defeat Grima. Yen'fay, you boldly stated your role to Say'ri when you left on that day, she told me so. Please, do not toss it away so thoughtlessly. I'm sure Robin also searches for you in her own way. Do not dishonor her efforts by attempting something as this again."

The heartbreak he felt before losing consciousness to his wound returned, as did his tears. "...Aye." He covered his eyes with hand. "I'll not have her return to my corpse..."

"Good." Tiki smiled, satisfied. "Now, continue to rest so you may keep that new determination. Your wound is still grave and will need attention. The villagers here are all quite fond of your heroics and will no doubt keep an eye on you while i'm away. They do not know of your true identity, however-" Yen'fay removed his hand from his eyes and followed Tiki's movements over to the Amatsu. She picked it up and strapped it to her side. "I will be taking this for various reasons, the main being that it is too strong of a hint as to who you are. The second being that I don't trust you completely to not do something idiotic again, so i'm confiscating it."

"With all due respect, milady, I can hardly move."

"Indeed, and though your words are certainly powerful, you lied to Say'ri and my trust is not so easily earned back. It's better for me to remove all temptations."

"Do as you wish." Yen'fay gave in.

"I will. Now again, rest. I have things I must do. Farewell for now, Yen'fay." Tiki left him and after a small chat with whomever was keeping watch over the house he was in, her presence faded. Yen'fay started going over in his head how to apologize to each of his family members for his thoughtlessness. Morgan for his hypocritical actions, Say'ri for his lies, and Robin for dishonoring her. He felt so undeserving of their love and cursed himself for his selfishness. His worries over this soon lulled him to sleep as his pain started to dull. 


	7. A Place of Meetings

"Naga didn't give you any more direction than just 'stay here'!?"

"She specifically said to 'stay in this spot.'" Nah sighed.

"And that's all? You're sure?"

"I'm afraid so, Morgan. I'm... Really sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? We're just doing as you were asked."

"I know, but, I pulled you away from your father and now we're stuck here for who knows how long! We're not even at Ylisse, Naga stopped us at the harbor!" 

"Well, she did say _towards_ Ylisse, and Nah, it's alright!" He placed his forehead on hers. "I came along because I wanted to." Nah blushed and looked away from Morgan's gaze.

"M-Morgan! We're in public!" He kissed her forehead furthering her embarrassment. " **Morgan!** " Nah pushed him into a nearby alley. A few passing sailors chuckled at her and she fled into the alley after him. She found Morgan was dusting himself off from a trash pile, snickering at Nah's panicked expression. 

"You're a lot stronger than you look!"

"Oh geez, are you OK? I didn't reopen any wounds or anything?"

"I'm fine, nothing hurts! Oh wait, I should have feigned some pain so I could steal a pity kiss!" Morgan joked.

"That's not funny Morgan! Honestly, If you want a kiss, all you need to do is ask!"

"What, really?"

"Providing that we're in the proper setting, i'd be happy to oblige!"

"...Is in an alleyway away from prying eyes a proper setting?" 

Nah rolled her eyes and smiled. "I suppose it is." She got closer to him. "Kiss me properly this time, ok?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Morgan pushed his lips into her's and Nah responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away but Nah brought him back to her. Morgan smiled into the second kiss and waited for Nah to end it this time. She broke away and smiled back.

"I love you, Morgan."

"I love you too, Nah."

The harbor's bell began ringing, ushering in a new ship. They both turned their heads at the noise. "The first ship of the day!" Morgan exclaimed. 

"The one I thought we'd be getting on." Nah grumbled and led Morgan out of the alley. 

"Oh well!" Morgan shrugged. "I guess we'll just stay put and people watch for now, that can be entertaining. Oh, look! That lady over there looks kinda mysterious!"

"Which one?" Nah squinted to where Morgan was pointing.

"The one with the green hair wearing the red outfit!"

"Green hair, wha- **TIKI!?** "

"Tiki? As in that 'voice' friend of yours you've been trying to find?"

"Yes! That's her! What's she doing here? Come on!" She grabbed Morgan's hand and ran towards her. "Tiki! Tiki-!" Nah called out to her and Tiki looked to the sound of her voice. 

"Ah, so you are here." Tiki greeted them. "I was beginning to worry I had the wrong harbor."

"I've been looking for you all over Valm! Where have you been!?"

"I apologize, Nah, I had to rest. When I woke up I found myself wandering and visiting the villages nearby, both spending my time mingling and asking after Robin. I don't suppose you had gone to the Divine Dragon Grounds yet in your search?" 

"Er- no, we were on our way when Naga called me out here, weren't we Morgan?" Nah looked back at Morgan to see his face pale and his eyes fixated on the sword Tiki had on her hip. "Morgan?"

"Where did you- **why do you have father's sword!?** " He shook. 

"Father...?" Tiki looked at Morgan puzzled. 

"You have the Amatsu!" Morgan drew his. "And I have mine! Why do you have my father's sword!?"

Tiki looked back and forth at the blades and then nodded. "I see, you are also a future child. Morgan, is it? Please calm yourself, Yen'fay is fine, he's just not in any condition to be fighting right now."

"What do you mean!? What happened!?"

"He was injured while defending a village from brigands. He is on the mend now, but I took the Amatsu away from him as a sort of 'punishment' for breaking a promise with his sister. I don't fully trust him after that display and I need it for something anyhow." 

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. "Gods, we leave him for a couple days...!" He muttered under his breath.

"Morgan, you should go back! I'll stay here and wait for Naga's instruction, okay?"

"That won't be necessary." Tiki assured.

"What? But someone has to go to him!" Nah objected.

"Nah, the reason you, no, we were called here, and the person who will go to Yen'fay is currently exiting the newly arrived ship." Nah and Morgan quickly turned their bodies towards the ship to see a familiar hooded figure starting down the ramp. Their eyes widened, Morgan's starting to show tears.

"No way...!" Morgan made a mad dash for them with Nah soon following after.


	8. Reunion

The sun was beginning to set and Yen'fay awoke to someone lighting the irori in his room. It was still the same monk that had been regularly dressing his wound and bringing him meals. 

"You needn't trouble yourself with that, friend, I can do it."

"Nonsense!" The monk replied. "Tis the least I can do."

"Says the monk whom has continually taken care of me this past week. My wound is not so grave anymore and I am aware of how many duties you have at your temple. Do not add more tasks to your already long day."

The monk laughed and finished lighting the irori. " _Says_ the man who saved our small village. I saw you on that day, you needn't think twice about asking any of us for help." 

Yen'fay sighed and sat up. "Twas Lady Tiki and the troops of Chon'sin who saved you, not I. This wound a reminder of my foolishness."

"Foolishness or not, we won't soon forget your bravery. Now, if your wound isn't as grave as you claim, perhaps you should go for a small stroll in town? The lanterns are lit and it'd be a shame for you to not take in the cherry blossoms before they leave us. I'll have dinner ready when you return." Yen'fay gave up on reasoning with him and started to stand up. He wavered a bit and held his wound for for a few moments before standing steady. "Ah, perhaps not?" The monk's concern was obvious in his knit brow. "Do not force yourself."

"No, I grow restless of continually sleeping off my pain, the fresh air will be welcoming." Yen'fay walked to the door and opened it, welcoming the evening breeze.

"Very well," The monk nodded. "Try to not overdo it."

"You have my word." He exited the house and took a liberating breath. The lanterns were shining brightly and with the sun now almost gone, their glow was becoming stronger. Many villagers were still out and about taking in the sights and he did his best to blend in with them. However, some recognized him as their 'saviour' and started either trying to give him gifts or fussing over his condition. He was able to politely insist that he was fine and only out for a small stroll and most left him. He finally lost all of them in a small garden outside the village where one small tree was in bloom. "Fie, I am exhausted yet I have hardly been gone. Perhaps I should return and help with dinner lest I get overrun again." 

He heard a few steps behind him and sighed. "Prithee, I am fine, there is no reason to fawn over me." He answered their possible question without turning to face them. 

"Oh? I always thought it was one of the wife's joys to fawn over her beloved."

Yen'fay felt as if his heart had stopped. He turned sharply to the voice and stared in awe. 

Robin. 

He was facing the one he had so desperately sought after, yet couldn't move himself.

"I-if I am dreaming..." He stammered. "...I will curse the moment I wake."

"You're not." She smiled at him. He forgot his pain and embraced her, holding her close to his heart.

" **Robin-!** " He kissed her head and she responded by lifting it, then catching his lips in hers. He deeply kissed her, slowly pulling away to observe her face, on the brink of tears. He quickly wiped away the first one to spill. "Welcome back, my love." 

"Oh, Yen'fay-!" She sniffled. "I'm so sorry for leaving you! I promised we'd find our way together and then in my selfishness, left you for my own worries!"

"Robin..." He held her shaking figure. "Stay your tears and do not devalue your virtues. You have freed this world from a cycle of war and I could not be more proud of you for it. We now have all the time we need to find our path together, shhhh, it is alright. I would never dream being cross with you over this."

Her sobs became uncontrolled and she buried her head in his chest. "But... You're hurt! All because...!" She managed through her anguish. 

"Shhhh, Robin, I am fine." He stroked Robin's head and embraced her. "Do not mistake my foolishness as any fault of yours."

He held her until her crying ceased and she soon pushed away from his chest. There was no more regret in her eyes as she met his and gave Yen'fay a small peck on his lips. "I'm alright now, thank you." She smiled.

"Ah, there it is." Yen'fay pet her cheek. "My sun shines upon me again."

Robin laughed. "No 'arts in romance' my foot! You're going to turn your 'sun' a bright red if you keep up the sweet talk like that!"

"Tis something i'd like to witness." He brought her face back to his for another kiss. She giggled into it and allowed a few more. "Pray tell," Yen'fay paused. "How didst thou find me here? Tis a very specific village in Valm."

"Tiki gave me directions and I made my way here as fast as I could. I'll spare you the confusing details of how i'm actually back in this world, but I was found by Chrom and then instructed by him that you had gone off to Valm to search for me. Upon reaching Valm Harbor, i'm not only greeted by Tiki and Nah, but our future son no less!? It seems you had a bit of an adventure in my absence." 

"Aye, I found Morgan in need of a rescue and put the rest of the pieces together. I take it he was excited to see you?"

" **Very.** " Robin confirmed. "Having a stranger bowl me over just as I arrived was quite a welcoming!"

Yen'fay chuckled, no doubt imagining the scene for himself. "Where are they now? Naga had a task for Nah and i've not seen them in quite awhile."

"Their task was meeting me, apparently, and Tiki has taken them both to Chon'sin to collect Say'ri. It seems she wanted our reunion to be a quiet one until everyone is together again. She also asked Morgan to relinquish his Amatsu for fear of causing panic and with the intent of providing us as quiet a life as possible. I don't think you'll be getting yours back either." 

"It matters not." Yen'fay shook his head. "Our days of battle are over, I need not any more ties to my past, only to what lies ahead." 

"Well said!" Robin cupped his face. "Know that I am with you all the way down this path, I'll not leave your side again, Yen'fay."

He smiled and placed his hands over hers. "May our journey be blessed."

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Hot-Spring_Scramble/Script  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Amatsu  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Yen'fay/Supports  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Yen%27fay/Awakening_Quotes  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Morgan_(Awakening)  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Say%27ri/Awakening_Quotes  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Say%27ri/Supports  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Nah  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Nah/Supports


End file.
